


His scent...

by TeamFortressFics



Series: UnderTale Pairings [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Reader/Sans/Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just writing about something off of tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans' cologne was intoxicating. That was a problem. Everytime that he came around you, your "Natural Urges" kicked in. Usually you darted to a bathroom or around a corner, hell sometimes you just told him you got a text from your mom, Toriel. But this time when you and him were awake late at night, watching some MTT program on the TV there was no where to go (without waking Papyrus.) You were visibly flustered and wet, making for a very awkard situation. In your head, thoughts were shooting through like a car on a freeway, "Oh God, I wonder if he's noticed yet." You heard a deep voice cut through the air, HIS deep voice. "Hey Kiddo, whats got you all up in a fluster?" "Yep he knows, dammit." His normal grin grew and he moved closer to you, wrapped his arms around you and put your head right under his chin. His hands snaked all over your body, rubbing circles in your stomach, and rubbed down your sides, your face reddened and your mind raced, oh dear God the fritz he was giving you. Instinctively your vagina grew softer and wetter, causing your body to quake. Eventually you and him progressed to his room, your legs strewn around his waist, arms slung across his neck, he laid you on his bed and slipped his head between your legs. He started off kissing the insides of your upper thighs trailing down to your entrance, he looked up as to ask permission, you slightly nodded as he went to work. You slipped into an ecstasy only felt in different timelines, your hands eventually found themselves gripping the hood of Sans' jacket, entwined in the fluff of the edges. Knowing that on the other side of the paper thin walls of the modest Snowdin home, stirred the (slightly) taller of the skeleton duo unnerved you but at the same time thrilled you, the thought of having both skeletons work on you like a plaything out of comission made you wet at the thought. Your mind drifted back to Sans, wait where is he? As you looked around, you felt a long warm and wet appendage run down the crook of your back, the feel of that Sansation left you breathless and gasping for air. The second that your breath caught, it hitched as he slipped the whole of his tounge into your entrance, filling the cavity, a few soft moans escaped your lips as his tounge flicked in and out of you, causing the skeleton on the other side of the wall to barge through the door, startling you and Tibia honest Sans about fell through himself. Papyrus was in a state of shock when his eye started glowing aswell, to your suprise, two orange hands formed out of the air around you, and began lifting your legs up, leaving you completely exposed. Papyrus' knees bent over your head as he began tounging your vagina, Sans going back to work on your rear, Papyrus, erection sprung to life as it materialized just above your mouth, without hesitation, you took it in your mouth, enveloping most of his member with one go. After your little fuckfest, Sans and Papyrus laid on either side of you, in the middle you were nestled, cooling down from all of you being filled at once.


	2. Sans And Papyrus have a talk

Sans signaled Papyrus up to his room, Papyrus closed the door behind him and locked it, as Sans rounded on Papyrus he was thrown on his bed and pinned down by Papyrus' magic hands. Sans was panicking, they shouldnt be doing this of all goddamned things, they were brothers. Sans' eyes shut on instinct, not wanting to see what Papyrus was doing to him, he didn't want to feel it either.   
You sat and wondered what Sans and Papyrus were talking about, eventually after waiting for a while, you walked up to the bathroom, after all you and only you were human in this house. As you walked by Papyrus' room you heard Sans' silent whimpers  
and stepped back in confusion, you started into the bathroom as you heard Sans say "mmm... fuck Papyrus" your eyes widened and you ran down the hall, nearly sliding down the stairs, you took your spot back by the counter in the kitchen.


End file.
